Quite the contrary
by Kit-Kat Punk-lover
Summary: Part 3 in MxN Fluff series/ Mello had planned the perfect night for he and Near, but Matt kept getting in the way. Matt challanged the blond boy, saying Near was most likely the "Man" in the relationship. Oh,how Mello trys to prove him wrong. Lime! Fluff


_Aloha! Here is a super fluffy fic that has some nice MelloXNear in it! XD This was written as a request for animelvr23. I hope you like it! It's full of the fluffiness that you desired lol. Also this is connected to But I don't hate you and Maybe I love you, but you don't have to read those to get what is happening. Basically, if you like this then I suggest you go check those fluffy fics out XD._

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possede pas which is French for I don't own.

* * *

It was an autumn Saturday night in the Whammy house. Everyone was, for some eccentric reason, extremely happy. Children were laughing, the adults were drinking to their hearts content, everyone was having a joyous time. Well, _almost_ everyone...

"Matt! I swear I'll rip that smirk right off your face if you don't cut that shit out!"

Ah, yes. Our favorite blond was definetly not enjoying himself. Currently, Matt was taking pleasure in Mello's flustered attitude. When it came to such topics as of Mello and Near's _relationship_ the blond would become quite red.

As red as a tomato in fact.

The relationship was a secret of course from the rest of Whammy house. Roger would throw a fit if he knew what Mello and Near had been doing. Only the redhead knew. How he had guessed was a complete mystery to Mello.

One night, after he came in late from being with Near, Mello found the redhead waiting for him with a huge smile plastered on his face. The first words that came out of his mouth were, "So, how long have you guys been dating?"

It creeped Mello out a little bit that the gamer might have been spying on him. Or it could have been an complete hypothesis he came up with by judging the two boys behavior. But that was doubtful. Matt was never good at guessing.

Mello had attacked Matt and, in the end, Matt soon revealed that he had been indeed stalking them.

But that's not the point.

The point was that Mello was angry, very angry. Matt's teasing annoyed the crap out of him and he couldn't do anything about it. Blackmail is a formidal weapon. Crowardly but effective.

For some strange reason, Near had no problem with Matt knowing. He just shrugged it off. This bugged Mello entirely that the albino was so calm with the whole situation. But then again Near wasn't as compulsive as Mello. At least not behind closed doors.

Anyway, the reason for Mello's temper was in fact that he had invited Near to watch a movie with him, a horror movie. Matt was enjoying his torment in Mello and had forced himself into the blond's plans of seduction.

Poor, poor Mello, getting sex tips from Matt was something he'd rather avoid.

He had prepared everything from the popcorn to the bed which was a just in case the night turned into something else. Now, he had the task of getting Matt out of his room. Quite difficult when the redhead had practically glued himself to the bed eager for a porno show.

But he had a plan. A stupid plan but a plan none-the-less.

Mello proceded in grabbing one of Matt's game systems, opening the window, and waiting for the redhead to look up. After a minute or so of doing this Mello grew impatient and cleared his throat to catch his friend's attention.

When Matt finally tore his eyes away from his game his eyes widened as Mello grinned viciously at him. "Mello! Don't you dare!" he yelled, hopping off the bed, and stepped toward the blond.

Mello wiggled his hand and allowed the system to slip out of his fingers ever so slightly. Matt yelped and and rushed over. He flung his arms behind Mello, streching out to reach his beloved Xbox 360 which he spent all his savings on.

"If you get out right now I won't drop it." Mello threatened. He watched Matt's goggled eyes turn to slits.

"But I want to watch the show!" he complained.

Mello rolled his eyes and let the game slip to the edge of his finger tips, intimiating Matt to push onward. "You sure you'd rather watch me and Near than save you precious game?" his smile was full of venom as he watched Matt contemplate.

"But I want to see Near totally rule over you!" Matt said with a smile peeking at the edge of his lips that could mark the grave for his precious game system.

"What the hell does that mean!?" Mello asked.

Matt's fox grin appeared in full flash, "Oh, you know, Near is totally the man in your guy's little relationship."

Mello eyes narrowed and he growled, "He is not! What the fuck are you saying?!"

Matt put his hands on his head and let out a chuckle, "Mello, you can just tell he leads you. He did make the first move after all."

Mello completely forgot the game system, and raised his fist at Matt and yelled, "Shut the hell up! That has nothing to do with it!" the game syestem flew from his hand and, with epicness, Matt caught it grinning.

"And that my friend is why." Matt answered. He was extremely glad that he saved his artifical love, but more so because he had won the battle and was most likely getting a front-row seat in tonight's events.

"What do you mean?" Mello seethed as he quickly gave up any chance of getting his hostage back. He opened his drawers and lividly searched for a chocolate bar. Once he found his prize he tore it open and snapped a piece off with his mouth.

"Mello, your too.... how should I put this?" he paused for a moment before continuing, "....too compulsive. I mean if I can manipulate you then sure as hell Near can."

"Near doesn't manipulate me." he retorted sullenly. He sat on his bed with his arms crossed like a little child.

"Maybe, but he still has control." Matt said, still gloating in his victory.

Mello's anger exploded, "How the hell do you know!?" Mello was quickly thinking up ways he could kill the red head and dispose of his body. Yes, he was passed the temper-tantrum stage and was diving head-first into furious anger.

"I judged you and him when you guys are hanging out. Though my results could more efficent if I observe you in more intimate encounters." Matt smirked knowing full-well Mello could never resist a challange.

"Don't think I don't know what your up to. Your a perv you know that." with that being said Matt chuckled and agreed softly. Mello continued, "Fine, you can hide in the closet or whatever and I'll show you I have full control!"

Matt smiled, "Deal." _Sweet victory_ he thought grinning, _This should be intresting._

* * *

A few hours later, twilight had fallen over the skies. Most childen were away in dreamland and slept contently in their warm beds. Everyone except the chocoholic who was becoming more and more impatient by the second.

"Where the hell is he?!" he asked no one in paticular. Mello was a very edgy person when it came to waiting. Also with Matt in the closet only made him more on edge. Hopefully Near wouldn't notice the red head's goggling eyes.

Finally he heard a soft knock on his door. '_Finally!'_ he thought as he rushed to the door and opened it hastily. There stood the pajama-cladded love of his life. Near smiled tenderly at his lover and stepped in the room.

"What movie are we going to watch Mello?"Near asked as he took his seat on the bed. He looked quite the contrast against Mello's black sheets.

"I snagged this movie called _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ from Roger's office." Mello grinned obviously without a clue to what the movie was really about, "Ready to get scared Near?" he asked with a tempting smirk.

"Mello what is this movie about?" Near questioned suspiciously. As much as he loved Mello he still didn't trust all of the blond's antics. Especially when it came to picking out movies. The last one turned out to be porn for heaven's sake! Both he and Mello were thoroughly shocked by that one.

It was no wonder the albino boy eyed Mello distrustfully.

"It's just a horror movie Near." the blond said as he popped the disk in the dvd player. He sat next to Near on the bed and wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him tightly, "You gonna be scared?" he asked teasingly.

"No." Near said plainly. He was never frightened of horror movies, after all they were obviously fake.

Oh, if only they knew what Mello had actually got...

_About 45 minutes later...._

"Mello....what kind of movie did you get?" Near asked wide-eyed as he watched the transvestite dance across the screen in a skimpy outfit.

Mello was dumbfounded. He was now fully scared of Roger's movie collection. Why couldn't he have regular horror movies like any other old guy!? Then again this was pretty horrific.

"I have no idea." Mello eventually answered. He was fuming at the fact that his flawless plan was ruined! How was he supposed to hold a frightened Near in his arms now?! He can't hold the albino with a musical!

"You know Mello I have a better idea than watching this." Near spoke as he he turned his gunmetal eyes towards Mello's. Mello saw a deep hidden emotion beneath his dark orbs, he saw a hint of lust.

Within seconds the movie was turned off and both boys mouths had connected. Their tongues swirled along each others fighting for dominance like two cats fighting for territory. Mello eventually over-powered Near's and pushed himself into the albino's hot mouth.

Near tangled his hands in Mello's locks and pushed his mouth as hard as possible against the blonds. Mello groaned as he pushed Near down on the bed and felt the younger boy's fingertips sneak under his shirt. He dugged his teeth into Near's lip and tasted the metalic liquid that dripped out.

Near pulled Mello's shirt over his head and pulled him down harder for a long, passionate kiss. Near tasted the lingering chocolate flavor that coated Mello's mouth. He sucked the blond's lip into his mouth, emiting a moan from Mello.

While Near was sucking on Mello's lip, Mello was trying to unclasp the buttons of Near's shirt. His fingers practically pulled the shirt apart when he was down to the last one. His slim fingers stroked Near's pale chest, gliding across his stomach.

Near gasped as Mello traveled downwards and bit harsly into Near's neck. Near untangled his hands from Mello's hair and placed them on his shoulders. He pushed Mello upward causing him to stradle the blond.

"It's my turn Mello." Near purred as he brought his mouth to Mello's chest. His mouth trailed along the flesh, kissing the skin before sucking it harshly, a little too forcefully at times. This was extremely unusual for Near to be so fierce. usually he would be letting out the strangled moans, not Mello.

Near traced his tongue upward until it reached the blond boy's ear. He blew softly into it causing Mello to moan softly. He breathed into Mello's ear, "You are enjoying this, yes?" he sucked Mello's ear before pulling the blond's hair back exposing his slender neck.

His hot mouth molded against Mello's collarbone where he left lovebites across the blond's white skin. He placed delicate kisses on Mello's skin before placing a long, lingering kiss on the boy's mouth. A trail of saliva connected their swollen lips.

"There's no way your being top." Mello exhaled. He was out of breath from all the pleasure he had recieved from the albino's gifted tongue. As much as he enjoyed being pleasure by his lover he had his pride to think about and two eyes that were still watching them from the closet.

"Quite the contary Mello." Near stated as he brought his mouth against Mello's chest once more and closed around his fully erect nipple. Mello threw his head back and bit back a scream as Near's tongue swirled around causing him immense bliss. It was clear that Near had won and was definitely going to top Mello.

But right about now, the blond didn't really care.

---

Sunshine blazed through the windows as morning hit and light landed on two very sweaty, very naked bodies. Mello breathed contently into Near's chest. He thrown his pride out the window but didn't really care at the moment. He was at peace as his arms held Near.

Though he felt like he was forgetting something.......what was it? It was like an annoying voice he couldn't hear cleary that echoed in the back of his head. A voice that sounded alot like....

"Matt!" Mello yelped and leaped out of the bed with a thud. Near awoke and sat up, rubbing his eyes lazily.

"What's wrong Mello?" Near yawned as he pulled the sheets off his sweaty body. He watched as Mello ran across the room and opened his closet rather abruptly.

There, in the closet, laid a red head who was sprawled across the floor. Drool dripped from his mouth and his goggles were askew across his head. When light danced it's way in the enclosed space the gamer's eyes cracked a bit.

With a yawn he strectched up and opened his eyes fully. Suddenly he covered his eyes and yelled, "God, Mello put on some damn clothes!"

Mello realized that he was indeed still naked. He went over and grabbed his black boxers. As he slipped them on he asked the red head, "Enjoy the show did you?"

Near, who was very confused at this moment, asked, "Matt, why are you in here?"

Matt got up and stepped into the room. He looked at both boys, seemingly contemplating something. He smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand before groaning, "Did I miss it?!"

Near then shot a dirty look at Matt and pulled the sheet over himself, "You were watching?" he said venomously.

Matt gave a sigh of defeat and mumbled something along the lines of, "And I so wanted to see Near top Mello..." the gamer left the room in a very depressed state. Oh, how his pervertive dreams had been crushed.

"Mello, should I ask?" Near said giving the blond boy a strange look. A look that said 'Why was your best friend wanting to watch us?'

Mello shrugged before climbing back into bed with Near. He closed the space between then and pulled Near tightly to his chest. He breathed huskily, "You don't need to know."

And with that our young lovers had a _eventful_ morning while Matt sulked in the common room.

* * *

_lol Wasn't that cute! I bet you all hate me for not writing a lemon. Oh wells, Reveiw for the yummy muffins that come by the thousands XD. Reveiws give me tears of joy so please DON'T IGNORE THAT BUTTON. Thank you for reading._


End file.
